


You Need Never Feel Broken Again, Sometimes Darkness Can Show You The Light

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Pidge, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Lance, Insecurity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Bonding, Team as Family, crying lance, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Lance hasn't told the team he's an Omega yet and he's about to go into heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter, but haven't decided yet!

"Lance?" 

Lance raised his head to look to Shiro who was sitting across the table from him with a worried expression. 

Lance blinked then looked around. Noticing everyone else staring at him.

He shook his head.   
"Sorry I was just..." 

Keith arched his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure? You've been spacing out quite a lot the past few days-" Shiro was cut off. 

"I won't let it interfere with forming Voltron, Okay?!" The tanned male snapped.

"We didn't say-" Keith rolled his eyes. 

"But that's what you're thinking, right? That I'm going to screw up!" Lance blinked back the frustrated tears. 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Keith mumbled with a smirk. 

Lance looked to his untouched food and nodded.

"Excuse me." He whispered, leaving the room. 

Shiro glared at Keith.   
"What?"   
\--

Once lance was in his room, he shut the door and ran over to where he had built his nest. 

He was about to go into heat and it was driving his instincts crazy. 

No one even knew he was an Omega, he didn't want to seem weak by being the only Omega on a team of four other Alphas. 

He whimpered. He couldn't do this any more. He was sick of lying to everyone. Sick of being a burden. 

'They won't want you when they find out what you are.' His mind told him. 

"I know." He sobbed. 

"You know what?" Shiro's voice filled the air, making Lance sit up abruptly. 

Lance looked to the door where the four Alphas stood. 

"You're an Omega?" Hunk asked softly, sounding confused and slightly betrayed. 

"Bu-We were roommates for AGES, how didn't I realise?! What about-about your-ya know-your heats?" Hunk panicked. 

Lance shifted his eyes to his lap. 

"Suppressants." Pidge spoke up.   
"That's right, isn't it?"

Then Omega whimpered but nodded. 

"Do you have any idea how bad they are?!" Keith snarled. 

Lance nodded once again. 

"Well! Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Keith frowned. 

Lance shook his head, curling his arm tighter around his waist. 

The team needed to let their anger and frustration out, and Lance didn't mind being their 'punching Bag'. 

Shiro sighed and kneeled in front of Lance. 

"You should have told us. You can always trust us." He said with a smile. 

The Alpha reached out his hand to stroke the Omega's cheek. 

Lance flinched and closed his eyes tight. 

"Lance?" Shiro said softly. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think less of me." The Omega mumbled. 

"We're a team buddy, we could never think less of you. You're our right leg." Hunk joked. 

"But you don't need an Omega." Lance mumbled. 

Shiro sighed.   
"Cmon, Lance. Let's have a pack puppy pile." He said calmly. 

Lance bowed his head.   
'They're only doing this because you're weak. Because you need contact from people to function properly.' The voices in his head laughed at him. 

The Omega shook his head.   
"I'm fine. I-I just want to stay here." 

Keith stepped foreword, causing Lance to curl in on himself. 

"Tell us what's wrong." He said.

Tho it wasn't an order Lance whined, baring his neck.   
"I'm going to screw this up. Omegas aren't useful creatures. We'll fuck up the first chance we get, I promise you that. I'm going to get you all hurt. Or worse, I'll get you all killed. We're not-we can't-" Lance chocked on sob, trying to ignore how Shiro was knelt down in front of him, trying to help his useless rambling. 

"Please. Please Shiro, I'm sorry." He sobbed, jumping into the leaders arms, gripping his shirt tight.

Shiro kissed his forehead. 

By the time his sobbing had come to an end, Pidge and Hunk laid next to the bed asleep. The other three on the bed, Lance laid on Shiro's chest, while Keith ran his fingers through the Omega's hair. 

Lance purred, snuggling further into the warmth. 

Shiro chuckled.   
"Feeling okay now?" He asked. 

Lance hummed, he was content for now. He wanted to stay like this, wrapped up tightly, finally feeling protected and secure.


End file.
